Cold and Broken
by Cheshire Child
Summary: Still need the tradegy. Please, I have no ideas. read and review please
1. Chapter 1

Cold and Broken

This story should be read listening to Wainwrights Halleluiah

Chapter 1: His POV

She was crying and he was comforting her. It seemed so simple, so right he couldn't tear away. She'd been told what to so many times, raised so coldly so formally, it seemed just right that he should just be silent. He was good at being silent. Like her parents had pressed her to being the best, his had pressed being seen and not heard. So he sat with her while she cried. He said only four words that night excluding "Hello" and "Good Bye".

"What's wrong" "It's okay"

And

"I'm here"

Her POV

He was nice to stay with her all night, but as soon as he left she went upstairs and grabbed a razor. She wanted to feel something that didn't confuse or terrify her. As soon as she pressed the tip of the razor to her skin she stopped and thought what he would think of her if he knew what she was about to do. He look at her with those eyes filled with disappointment and say she shouldn't. So instead she got a pair of scissors pulled her hair into a ponytail and cut it off. She assessed the damage tossed her hair in the trash, tears rolling down her cheeks. She wasn't crying the racking, painful, heart destroying sobs she had been crying earlier, just silent, soft tears gently rolling down her face. She surveyed her neat and tidy room and screamed. She threw the books and papers on her desk on the ground, followed by her desk. Fuck it, fuck it, fuck it all. All the order, all the structure none of it fucking mattered. All the managing things did nothing, she controlled nothing. She threw her dresser on the ground. And then she went to bed.

His POV

First thing in the morning he went over to her house to see her. When she opened the door she wore only a robe and underwear. And her hair was so short.

"Hi" he said.

"Hey" she replied." Come on in".

"What's with your hair" he tentatively asked as he walked into her house.

"It doesn't fucking matter anyway"

"Why"

She gave him a killer look and said "You know why"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Okay, I'm here though"

She pulled him into a searing kiss. It was glorious and he melted into it and she melted into him.

When she pulled away she whispered "I know".

Then she shoved him out of her house and slammed the door in his faced.

Still stunned at what just happened he just went back to his car, got in, turned on the radio and sat there for half an hour before driving away.


	2. the Secret Chord

**Cold and Broken Chapter 2 **

**The Secret Chord**

He had finally written a song worthy of her. Ok that sounded a little obsessive. Maybe a better way of saying that is that he had finally written a song that conveyed his feelings coherently and was still a good song. Ok that sounded cold. The best way to phrase it is probably that what he wrote was honest but still good.

He hoped she would like it. He wanted her to like it so bad. Actually he didn't care that muchif she liked _it._ He just wanted her to like him. This wasn't infatuation or lust or obsession this was love. He didn't constantly think about her, but when he did he always felt good. He didn't idolize her or think she was perfect, he knew she was flawed and liked her that way. He loved the way she always tried so hard and was always so reasonable, rational and still so emotionally delicate. Some claim to know what love is like his parents for example, they didn't love each other, they said they did, but they didn't. He pitied them because he, at 16, knew something that neither had experienced in their 40 something years.

The song was the best he ever wrote and he had written plenty of songs in his short life.

**Hallelujah- Hallelujah- Hallelujah- Hallelujah- Hallelujah- Hallelujah- Hallelujah- Hallelujah- Hallelujah**

She couldn't believe the song he wrote her. She knew it was about her too. She was happy, sad and angry all at the same time. The song had been so… _explicit?_ No it was perfectly tasteful in every sense. _Confusing?_ No he had been very clear about what he felt and what he wanted. She didn't know but she still couldn't believe someone had written a song for _her_. Her, who was so annoying and pretentious. She didn't know what that boy was thinking and she didn't know what to think. So as soon as the song had finished she had run from the room.

Which of course had provoked Kate into coming out.

"What the hell Tink, boy writes you a song and you run away."

"He just sprung it on me how does someone react to that?"

"Easy, leap into his arms and ride away into the sunset on his rainbow farting unicorn".

"Surely you jest" she says giving her a questioning look.

"Hell no if Spazzy wrote me a song I'd do him then and there".

"Ew, such vulgarity Posh" she says laughing.

"Regardless you have a slowly crumbling Zack in there scared you're going to hate him for writing and performing it."

"What! How could I hate him for writing the most beautiful song I've ever heard?"

"I don't know how why don't you go ask him."


End file.
